Kyoko conoce a Sho
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Kyoko conoce a Sho, en ocasiones puede saber lo que esta pensando con solo mirarlo a los ojos.


**Disclaimer:** Skip Beat no me pertenece XD

 **Kyoko conoce a Sho**

Kyoko conoce a Sho, en ocasiones puede saber lo que esta pensando con solo mirarlo a los ojos, los ojos del cantante raramente le pueden guardar secretos a menos que este ponga un esfuerzo extra en mantenerlos ocultos.

Ella sabe sobre cada aspecto de la vida del que en su momento llego a ser alguien sumamente importante para la joven, porque al parecer para la actriz conocer los detalles mas relevantes o irrelevantes de la vida de Sho era algo que no podía evitar por mas que lo haya deseado así que aprendió a dejar de nadar contra la corriente y simplemente lo acepto.

Kyoko conoce a Sho por esa misma razón sabe que su interés por la música nació a la tierna edad de ocho años cuando sus padres le regalaron una guitarra de juguete en navidad y solo unos meses después pidió que lo metieran a clases formalmente, esa fue la única vez que Sho pidió por alguna clase de estudio.

La actriz sabe que el momento en que su amor por la música fue corrompido por los deseos de fama y poder se dio después de que el chico viera en televisión un reportaje acerca de los cantantes más famosos del mundo y lo mucho que eran admirados.

Kyoko conoce a Sho incluso un poco mas que sus propios padres, los señores Fuwa siempre pensaron que su hijo nunca tuvo deseos de hacerse cargo del negocio familiar pero la verdad es que aunque fue por poco tiempo el cantante quiso ser como su padre, aunque fue realmente por muy poco tiempo.

La joven sabe que la razón por la que Sho tiño su cabello y no acepta su nombre completo es porque en algún momento de su estadía en la secundaria la chica que le gustaba lo rechazo porque era un chico sumamente común, además de burlarse de su nombre, Kyoko recuerda que en ese tiempo tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no ahorcar a la infeliz.

Kyoko conoce a Sho y por eso comprende que la razón por la que el cantante odia a Tsuruga Ren es porque sabe que jamás podrá llegar compararse con él y siente envidia, el cantante no soporta al actor por la imagen que este se ha creado a lo largo de los años de ser alguien perfecto, aunque eso en gran medida en cierto.

Sabe que la actitud infantil que utiliza con Shoko es porque necesita de alguien que lo mime constantemente, al ser alguien que creció rodeado por el amor de su madre al separarse de ella repentinamente una pequeña parte dentro de él comprendió que necesitaría a alguien que la sustituyera aunque sea un poco.

Kyoko conoce a Sho, así que el día que el cantante se presento frente a su puerta pidiendo disculpas por la horrible persona que había sido la chica entendió que realmente estaba siendo sincero y como su rencor ya no existía se dio la oportunidad de retomar su amistad, que a pesar de todo hasta cierto punto había extrañado aunque ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

No sabe lo que sucedió pero la primera vez que se encontró con quien había vuelto a ser su amigo después de haber anunciado su compromiso con Kuon se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado en el cantante, porque desde ese día el chico se esforzó en sobremanera para que sus ojos no mostraran un sentimiento.

Después de varios meses de que decidiera unir su vida a quien en algún momento pensó era un príncipe hada por fin había llegado el día anhelado, esta esperando a que la llamen afuera del salón que esta dentro de un gran hotel, la boda se realizara en solo unos minutos y ella ya no puede esperar, desea con todo su corazón unir su vida al rubio de ojos esmeralda.

Se sorprende al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella y se gira solo para encontrarse con aquel cantante que conoce a la perfección, este hace el intento de felicitarla por su matrimonio y ella sonríe de lado pues lo conoce y comprende que esta acción es realmente difícil para él. Entonces su amigo la mira directamente a los ojos y ella puede ver lo que le estuvo ocultando esos últimos meses… el dolor que sentía al perderla porque la amaba.

Kyoko conoce a Sho, en ocasiones puede saber lo que esta pensando con solo mirarlo a los ojos, pero en esta ocasión decide fingir no darse cuenta de lo que siente el cantante, porque hoy no quiere pensar en algo mas que no sea su boda, así que sonríe radiantemente mientras le da las gracias al cantante, escucha la música dentro del salón y se gira para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo que la llevara al lado de su amado. Por primera vez en su vida decide poner su felicidad primero y ser un poco egoísta. Porque ella en su momento estuvo dispuesta a dar todo por su amigo y este no supo apreciarlo, ahora ella merecía ser feliz.

Fin.

Tenia muchas ganas de escribir esto espero que no me haya quedado tan mal :P

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Refrescan mis días calurosos *w*)

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
